


Evening Crash

by Kanemi



Series: A Demon Walks Into a Bar [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amateur singer jaehwan, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Antlers™ because why not, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Domestic Fluff, Feelings, Feels, Incubus Ravi, M/M, Rough Sex, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanemi/pseuds/Kanemi
Summary: It's a White Christmas, and Ravi is charmed.





	Evening Crash

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't joking when I said this series is getting kinkier every time
> 
> Also it's 1 am, I'm too far gone for this fic

It had snowed for 2 days, and Ravi wasn't disappointed when he woke up at the morning before Christmas with the ground still white. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked out of the window wall of his bedroom onto snow-covered Seoul. 

Despite the beautiful weather outdoors, Ravi didn't feel well. Wether it was because of the upcoming winter or just because of a plain craving, he was unnaturally hungry. It's been 4 days since he last saw Jaehwan, the latter leaving town to visit his family.

His limbs felt even weaker when he remembered that Jaehwan was only going to return to Seoul in the afternoon, and he will only see him at the Christmas party this evening. Jaehwan originally planned the party to be at his apartment, but Ravi suggested moving it to his place, mainly because _my apartment actually has a dining table and place to sit, Jaehwan._

So this evening at 7 pm sharp, Jaehwan and his best friends- together with their respective dates- were planned to arrive at his house. Ravi still had to put up decorations and prepare actual food for dinner, which was another thing he dreaded to do in his weary state. 

Over the last 3 weeks, he managed to get closer to Hongbin and Sanghyuk. They had the shared interest of embarrassing Jaehwan at every opportunity, together with a a shared liking of alcohol, comedy shows, and fast food. The 4 of them met again, a week and a half after Ravi first met them, to get dinner together. Ravi even had their phone numbers now, although it was mainly to text them the info about the Christmas dinner.

Glancing at the alarm clock, Ravi realized that Jaehwan must be in town by now. He had somehow managed to sleep untill 12:33, getting a much needed fill on sleep hours. He contemplated texting Jaehwan, but decided to let him enjoy the holiday in peace. His own dick could wait.

Unlocking his phone, he found no new texts from Jaehwan. Their last conversation was still open on his messaging app.

 **Jaehwan :** _Just got into the train_

 **Jaehwan :** _6 HECKIN hours of ride would ya believe??_

 **Jaehwan :** _I'll only be in Seoul at 12 or smthn Ugh_

 **Jaehwan :** _UGHHH_

_Lol_

_At least try to sleep??_

_Dont want you dead before the party_

**Jaehwan :** _I would come and help yo clueless ass make food but I'm probably gonna be dead_

 **Jaehwan :** _See you @ 7?_

_Yep_

_Anyway go go to sleep_

**Jaehwan :** _Stfu_

 **Jaehwan :** _Fine byeee_

Ravi got up reluctantly, waddling to the spacious kitchen with a bit of difficulty. As he brewed himself a cup of steaming mint tea, he decided to first go shopping for ingredients, then hang the decorations as the food cooked. The only decorated part in the house was the big plastic tree in the corner of the living room, complete with wreaths and ornaments.

He decided not to eat anything, as his stomach was quite delicate in the first hour of his conscience every day, and went on to get dressed.

He's had a walk-in closet ever since he moved into the apartment, where his piles of jeans, coats, shoes and all other clothes were stacked quite neatly. He chose a pair of skinny jeans and high leather boots for the snow, a thermal shirt with a black cable-knit sweater over it. He covered his hands with his old, soft gloves, and took a coat with him, for good measure.

He was pushing his wallet into one of his back pockets when the dooebell rang. Hurrying to the door, his heartbeat started racing when he looked through the peephole, and even more when he opened the door.

"Surprise, I'm here to ruin your Christmas," Jaehwan's cheery voice greeted him within a second.

Ravi laughed as he pounced forwads to hug the familiar figure. His smell of familair cologne tickled Ravi's senses. "Shouldn't you be at home? Sleeping?"

"Nah, I've already arrived a few hours ago," Jaehwan giggled, head tucked partially in Ravi's sweater. "There was an avalanche on the tracks near Yucheon so the train had to take the straight path to Seoul. Took barely half the time."

Ravi pulled back to look at the human he accidentally squished with his hugs. Jaehwan was holding a big plastic bag that seemed to contain several boxes and packages. His hair was a bit more tousled now, but together with his cold-flushed cheeks and oversized pink sweater, he was an epitome of eye-catching.

"I thought maybe you'd need some help with preparations, if you don't-"

"No no no, I thought you'd rest untill the party-"

"I'd love to help," Jaehwan shrugged with a smile. "It was supposed to be my party, after all."

"Only if you're sure you're feeling well."

"The real question is, are _you?_ " Jaehwan quirked an eyebrow. "You look real tired, and it's only been- what, just 4 days?"

"Well, _sorry_ , but this happens every year at the beginning of winter," Ravi pulled away from the hug to flick the human's forehead. The latter pouted in annoyance, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him.

"Need some help? Just a bit, since we _do_ have shopping and cleaning to do," Jaehwan tilted his head a pinch, reminding Ravi of a puppy.

"You know what, sure."

"Sit back, then," Jaehwan smirked as he leaned the bag against the wall.

Ravi had to walk some steps back to settle on the sofa, his vision swimming with hunger and fatigue.

Jaehwan didn't keep him waiting, dropping to his knees with nonchalance. His face didn't disclose any discomfort when he zipped the jeans open, neither when he pulled the latter's underwear down to expose his soft cock.

His hand worked slow strokes over it, thumbing at the slit, at the underside of the head, untill Ravi started to harden. Jaehwan's eyes looked up once, suggestively, before opening his mouth and sinking it down.

Jaehwan's blowjobs weren't the best Ravi had ever experienced, he knew that, but he appreciated the effort he made with his licks and sucks. The human's head was barely halfway down the shaft, only bobbing down occasionally because of his normally operating gag reflex.

Despite the slightly sloppy job, Ravi was enjoying it. His hips pushed forwards ever so slightly, satisfying his urge of thrusting without alarming or choking Jaehwan. 

The human's hands covered any space he couldn't reach, stroking and rubbing the long expanse while his mouth made satisfying slurping noises around the upper half of the shaft.

As the sucks and licks got faster, Ravi felt himself getting closer, running an encouraging hand through the dark-blond locks. Jaehwan hummed in approval, started to bob faster and deeper.

Ravi wanted to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling, but the sight in front of him was too divine to look away. The beautiful man on his knees, working eagerly over the shaft with his mouth and hands, making pretty sounds and doing his best to please.

"I'm about to come," Ravi grunted after a particularly deep suck.

Jaehwan gave him a pointed look, retreating to suck on the head as he jerked the rest of the length rapidly.

It took Ravi less than a dozen jerks to come, groaning as he twitched and pulsed in the latter's hold. Jaehwan managed to pull his head away beforehand, and the release splattered on the floor beside him.

"You're cleaning this up," he said as he rised from his knees, wiping his spit-wet lips. Ravi wanted to kiss them, despite the bratty comment. 

"So I have to swallow because you don't want to make a mess, but I have to clean up because you don't want to? How immature," Ravi huffed as he tucked himself back into his jeans. "I don't even know why I'm keeping you."

" _You're_ keeping _me?_ Whatever makes you feel good, man," Jaehwan replied with a smirk.

Ravi grunted as he stood up, noting that his field of vision wasn't blurry anymore. He was still tired and hungry, wanting to bend the human over the arm of the couch and take him right here and now, but his head was clear and resolute. All of his demonic urges could wait.

"Do you have a shopping list?"

"Yeah, it's in my phone," Ravi went to take his keys from their place in a small bowl on the living room table. "You ready?"

"As ready as I could be," Jaehwan gave him a mock salute.

They exitted the apartment, going down the elevator and into the snow-covered streets. It wasn't snowing anymore, but Ravi was still his with a wall of cold air that made him put the coat on immediately.

They headed first to the supermarket down Ravi's street, Jaehwan taking a shopping cart from the stand near the door to slide through the aisles with ease. Ravi threw in packets of Ramen, Pork ribs, and sauces; Jaehwan adding packets of sweet potatoes and jelly candies. 

Within half an hour they had half a cart full of ingredients and snacks, standing in the line to the cashiers. Jaehwan was wiggling in time with the Christmas tunes that came from the speakers in the roof, one had holding the cart securely. 

He noticed a cart full of Christmas-themed headbands near another cashier, rushing there to pick 2 headbands and put them in the cart next to the food. Ravi looked at them with amusement. They were pretty much identical, with brown felt antlers and small deer ears.

"You do know I'm paying for all these, right?" He looked towards Jaehwan, quirking an eyebrow. 

The human beamed. "Yep. Don't you want antlers?"

"Antlers were never on my Christmas wish list, but whatever. Just because they're cheap, they can be your present."

"Aw, didn't you get me anything?"

"I did, but now I'm going to keep it to myself, and you can have the antlers."

Jaehwan pouted, but they both knew Ravi wasn't serious. The human removed the tickets from the headbands as soon as Ravi paid for the items, putting one pair on his head and the other on Ravi's.

"I am not going to walk around the streets with goddamn antlers on my head," Ravi retaliated as they walked out of the store, multiple shopping bags in their arms.

"It looks cute, though," Jaehwan pouted at him again, his lower lip stuck out in a cute manner. He already knew there wasn't any way to resist his pleading face.

Ravi sighed deeply, knowing the antlers were going to stay on him for the next few hours."Come on, let's get the groceries back to mine's."

"Can't you just, like, teleport them up?"

"I can, but there are cameras everywhere in these streets, and I don't want to have to explain to the press how can I appear and disappear at will. _Again._ "

" _Again?_ "

Ravi spent the walk back home telling Jaehwan one of his more embarrassing stories, of his stupid decision of teleporting home from the entrance to a big store, almost a decade ago. The guard who had been watching the cameras at the time was so baffled that he shared the video with the press. Ravi's identity was almost compromised, and he had to blackmail the guard into telling the media that there was a fault in the camera.

Jaehwan laughed as they walked into the apartment, depositing the bags in the kitchen with a grunt. "Well, that's a mistake I'd probably do all the time if I could teleport. I'd be some kind of cool superhero."

"Teleporting doesn't work as easily as that," Ravi sighed as he started organizing the groceries in the refrigerator. "I can teleport to your apartment, only because I slept with you, which means I have your scent."

"My scent? How do I smell like?" Jaehwan shuffled over to him with interest, munching on a pack of gingerbread cookies.

"I don't know. You just smell like you," Ravi shrugged. "And stop eating cookies, you're going have a stomachache."

Jaehwan didn't listen, throwing another cookie into his mouth. "Do we need to buy decorations?"

"Definitely. I have, like, one chain of Christmas lights."

"Hell yeah, Christmas shopping!"

They went out once again, this time heading to the other side of the street, where small craft shops lay decorated between bars and restaurants. They went into one of the bigger shops, one that featured snow-spewing Christmas trees and huge Santa statues.

Ravi wasn't as excited to find wreaths, ornaments, and wall decorations, so he let Jaehwan go wild. The human looked, metaphorically, like a little kid on Christmas. Prancing between the stoked shelves and shining trees, he had a pile of plastic packages in his hands in no time.

"This.. This seems like a bit too much," Ravi commented as the human carried the pile to the cashier, evidently too heavy for him.

"No no no," Jaehwan grunted when he deposited the items in front of the amused-looking cashier. "This is my party, and I want it to be pretty."

"If this is your party, why am I paying?"

"Because this is your apartment. Also, you're loaded, so naturally it's your job to pay."

"I'm already going broke because of you," Ravi frowned, but gave the cashier his credit card anyway.

They started hanging the decorations up once they returned to the apartment. Ravi turned the heating on, creating a warm nest of air in the living room. He connected his phone to the speakers by the sofa, playing a soft, jazzy tune.

Jaehwan was hanging up wreaths and paper snowflakes with a content face, swaying lightly to the tune. His face wasn't pink anymore, but there was a healthy color to his cheeks. He didn't look as tired as he usually was, instead looking lively and at peace.

Ravi didn't know why had Jaehwan decided to spend Christmas day with him, but he wasn't complaining. It was refreshing, in a way, to have someone with him on day that was meant for family. When did the human become so important to him? 

Ravi almost fell off his chair when he realized he was staring, hands hanging mid-air with a green wreath held in them. Jaehwan didn't seem to notice, luckily- he was still bouncing from decoration to decoration, filling the living room with light and cheerfulness.

It was already 3 by the time they threw the last wrapper to the trash, and Ravi was getting exhausted. He threw himself on the sofa, closing his eyes and throwing the damn antlers away. Within a minute, his head was flooded with wild thoughts. He wanted to storm over to the delicate human with the stupid little antlers, push him down and enter him with force, fucking him so hard the surface underneath them breaks and the latter can't do anything but scream for more.

"Ravi?"

The voice above him seemed worried. Ravi groaned, rolling to his back and exposing the tent in his pants. His hand covered his face with shame.

"Oh."

The sofa dipped beside him, the human's body heat radiating through the layers of clothing. A gentle hand wrapped around Ravi's wrist, removing the hand from him.

The demon's eyes were met with soothing, familiar ones. The brown irises were comforting, making Ravi's anxiety glide away from him within seconds.

"What do you need? Come on, tell me." Jaehwan's voice was low. His hand went to cradle the edge of Ravi's jaw, sending sparks all over his body. "Tell me what you want."

Ravi whimpered with embarrassment, closing his eyes tight to get away from the questions.

He liked to believe that he was undoubtedly dominant and controlling, having the powers and lifespan of a hell-born demon, but he was proved to be wrong once again. He wanted to think he could make Jaehwan squirm and sob for him with a single touch, but it really was the latter who could reduce him into this passive state with just a few words.

"I'm not going to help you if you don't tell me what you want."

Ravi wanted to bare his throat at the words, beg for something, _anything,_ but he knew Jaehwan wasn't going to give in just like this.

"I want you," he whispered after an excrutiating moment. "I want to fuck you."

"Yes, I know," Jaehwan's voice glazed the air like honey. "How do you want to do it? Tell me everything."

Ravi almost choked, leaning into the hand on his jaw. "Hard. Fast. Until you scream."

Jaehwan hummed in reassurance, gliding his thumb over Ravi's reddened cheek. "Would you like to tie me up?"

Ravi properly choked this time, opening his eyes with shock. Jaehwan looked serious, although his face was starting to show amusement at the sight of Ravi's reaction. 

"Do you want to tie me up? Make sure I can't touch myself or get away? Have your way with me?"

Ravi sobbed, eyes closing again as he moved to burry his face in Jaehwan's open palm. The hand moved to stroke through his hair soothingly, soft lips giving his forehead a soft peck.

Jaehwan's hand disappeared, so did his body. When Ravi opened his eyes, about to ask him to come back, he saw him digging through the plastic bag he had brought earlier that day. He took out a small black package, examining it for a moment before walking with it back to Ravi.

He sat back on the sofa, looking into the demon's nervous face.

"Here's one of your Christmas presents, picked just for you," Jaehwan handed him the package with a little smile.

Ravi took it. It was soft, almost weightless in his hands. A small paper patch was the only decoration on the package, reading "RAVI" in Jaehwan's gorgeous handwriting.

He teared the paper open, careful not to damage the patch. The hole he made in the paper revealed a set of 10 rolled-up strips of cloth, all red and shining. They looked professionally made, and definitely silk. 

"Those are actually really useful, you know," Jaehwan enveloped his palm around the side of Ravi's neck, gliding his thumb over his throat. "You could use it to tie a curtain, a present..."

Ravi shuddered, baring his throat a bit. His voice shaked. "I want you."

"You can have me," Jaehwan whispered as he leaned down.

Their lips met without hesitation, gliding and kissing slowly. They didn't hurry, savoring each other's movements, affection. Ravi's chest was full of butterflies, enjoying the moment despite the hunger that was bubbling in his core.

His hands enveloped Jaehwan's face, feeling around the warm expanse of his cheeks. Their eyes were closed, but he didn't need to open them to see Jaehwan's beautiful features in his head. He could clearly imagine his plump lips, soft skin, piercing eyes.

They somehow moved into a sitting position, holding each other delicately, the pack of ropes falling to the sofa.

One of Jaehwan's hands left Ravi's face to take the package, pulling him up to stand. He wrapped the same occupied hand around the latter's waist, leading him blindly in the direction of the bedroom.

It took a bit of bumping into walls and close-eyed giggling to get there, hands still holding each other's skin with fondness. They collapsed on the bed, rolling around to try and gain control of the kiss, ending up in a mess of tangled limbs.

They separated, short of breath and laughing, hands finally sneaking downwards to pull layers of clothes down.

Ravi looked into Jaehwan's eyes- beautifully brown, squished into happy crescents as he smiled- and felt himself falling.

His brain short-circuited when Jaehwan pushed his hands up his sweater, pulling it over Ravi's head to throw it behind him. His thermal shirt was gone within seconds, but the heat lingered.

He moaned lowly when Jaehwan sat on his thighs, kissing the space between his neck and right shoulder.

Jaehwan didn't resist when Ravi moved his shaking hands to his stomach, removing his shirt and sweater together. Ravi's keen lips mouthed over the latter's collarbones, holding his neck with utmost care.

Ravi rolled them around to push Jaehwan into the bedsheets, pulling his jeans down, getting rid of his underwear as quickly as he could. He lowered his head, taking Jaehwan's half-hard member with one hand.

His mouth enveloped around the head, sucking and licking leisurely. Jaehwan's cock was hardening quickly, matching his low moans.

Ravi stepped back after a few seconds, pulling his own trousers off and throwing them to the floor. Jaehwan watched with half-closed eyes as the latter removed him underwear, revealing his hard and leaking cock. His tongue licked his upper lip, giving the demon an alluring look.

Ravi was all over him in no time, grinding down on him as their legs tangled. His hand reached out to the nightstand, shuffling around the drawer until he had the lube in his hand. After setting it on the pillows, he found the package blindly, taking one of the rolls out.

He sat back, stretching a part of the satin rope in his hands as he looked into Jaehwan's eyes with all the hunger he had in him.

Jaehwan's hands went to lay above his head, an open invitation in his silent eyes.

It wasn't Ravi's first time tying hands, but it was his first time doing it to Jaehwan. He held his hands in an X, tying the delicate wrists just enough to put them in a solid position. The other end of the rope was tied tightly through the square holes in the headboard.

Their lips met again, tongues meetings and feeling, breaths mingling. Ravi's plams skimmed down Jaehwan's bare arms, making him shudder lightly. Their kisses mixed with soft moans.

Ravi pulled back only to open the lube. He smeared a generous amount over 3 of his fingers, making sure he was completely coated before shuffling back. 

Jaehwan's beautiful thighs opened before him, revealing himself to the waiting demon. Ravi's lubed hand went to tease the puckered hole, the other moving one of the thighs to rest on his shoulder.

"Keep your legs open," the demon's eyes flickered.

Jaehwan whined softly when the finger breached him, pushing forwards to prod at his walls. Ravi pumped the first finger carefully, making sure Jaehwan wasn't too overwhelmed or in pain. He didn't quicken his speed, wanting to let the human adjust before he goes in rough.

The second finger was inserted at the same slow, mindful speed. Ravi pushed them to the hilt, changing the angle to drive in with more force. The speed increased, the pumps getting deeper and stronger.

Ravi's must've done something right, because Jaehwan jerked suddenly after some thrusts, yelping lowdly. His eyes screwed shut and so did his legs, coming together at the knees, obscuring Ravi's sight of the puckered hole.

"Do I need to tie your legs too?" Ravi removed his fingers, watching as Jaehwan whined and opened his legs weakly. "I guess I do."

Ravi stood up, taking another silky rope and rolling it open. He took Jaehwan's right leg, pulling his knee to spread him in a pretty manner. He tied one side to his knee, making sure it's secure, then the other one to the very edge of the headboard.

He repeated the process on the other leg, then stepped back to enjoy the sight.

Jaehwan looked entirely fuckable- his hands and knees tied with red, only his head and calves free to move. He was breathing heavy, chest and face adorned with a matching red blush.

Ravi crawled over him, slicking his fingers up again. He gave the human a peck on the lips before retreating a bit. His mouth found the pink nubs on the latter's chest, enveloping one with his tongue as 2 of his fingers reentered the slick hole.

Jaehwan wailed and thrashed as much as he could under the restraints, pushing back on Ravi's moving fingers. His chest shuddered as Ravi bit slightly on his nipple, soothing it with his tongue. 

Ravi hit the spot again, spurring his thrusts harder when Jaehwan keened and tried to close his legs again. The bed creaked with the force of the human's pulls.

"There it is," Ravi murmured. His lips left Jaehwan's chest, moving up in favor of marking up the pristine collarbones with small nips. He pushed another finger in, angling his movements towards that place that made the human thrash and weep.

Jaehwan was starting to tear up, limbs pulling on the ropes as his prostate was abused with Ravi's long fingers. His throat was spewing whimpers like music to the demon's ears, limbs shaking with pleasure. .

"Please, please," Ravi looked up when Jaehwan cried out pleas above him.

"Please what?"

"I want more, please, Ravi," he crooked his head, sniffling loudly. "Come on, please, fuck me."

Ravi kissed the pout off Jaehwan's pretty lips, taking his fingers out to hold his shoulders steady. His chest was warm, willing to give the human everything he wanted. He kissed him again, savoring the sloppy movements. 

He got up, walking around the bed to untie the ropes from the headboard, leaving the knots around Jaehwan's wrists and knees. The human lay there, eyes glazed with need and panting.

"You look to pretty," Ravi's voice was breathless, insanely sincere. "You were just made for this."

Jaehwan hummed as his hands glided downwards, gripping his leaking cock. "Well hurry up then, or I might just finish this without you."

"Don't be a brat," Ravi said without any real hostility. He extended his arms for Jaehwan to hold, helping him up. The moment the human's legs hit the floor, he stumbled forwards, arms wrapping around the latter for support. 

"Aw, you can't stand?" Ravi cooed as he rubbed Jaehwan's back. "Don't worry, you're not going to have to use your legs for much longer."

He turned Jaehwan around the moment he could stand on his own, taking the ropes around his wrists to tie them again behind his back.

Jaehwan hummed. "Well, this feels promising. Are you going to bend me over the wall? Fuck me from behind?"

"Sounds nice, but I have something a little bit better in mind."

Ravi held Jaehwan's shoulders as he led him to the living room, biting the juncture between his neck and shoulder to leave a mark.

His hands pushed Jaehwan down on the arm of the sofa, ass stuck out, head facing the window walls.

"Right here?" Jaehwan gasped, wiggling his ass. "There are going to be people here in a few hours."

"I want this whole place to reek of you," Ravi glided a hand over the latter's smooth back. "I want the neighbors to hear you screaming when I fuck you.

"You're a kinky little shit."

"You clearly like it."

"Oh, believe me, I do."

Ravi spreaded Jaehwan's buttcheeks, giving his hole an appreciative glance before taking his cock and positioning it near the hole.

"God, I hope I get a noise complaint for this," he murmured before pushing in with one quick thrust.

Jaehwan howled when Ravi's cock fucked into him, not giving him any time to adjust before starting a unforgiving rhythm. Ravi growled when the hole clenched around him with force. His thrusts accelerated even more, pushing in as hard and fast as he could. His chest was getting hot, vision clearing up slightly.

Ravi had one hand holding Jaehwan's tied wrists, leaving him to grind against the arm of the sofa, no hands to jerk him off.

Jaehwan suddenly gasped, throwing his head back with a shout. "Oh, there, right there!"

Ravi grunted, adjusting his thrusts to hit Jaehwan in that particular angle.

Jaehwan screamed, neck going slack. His voice carried through the apartment, making Ravi satisfied. Ravi's free hand rushed down, giving the shaking ass cheeks a small slap. Jaehwan legs were closed, making his hole clench around Ravi.

"You feel so good, so tight," Ravi pulled Jaehwan's hands back to make his head shoot up with a loud moan. "You were made to be fucked."

Jaehwan whimpered, pushing back against Ravi's hips. "Oh- oh god, please, harder, Ravi, please!" His voice was choked out as he tried to push back against the thrusts.

"You're getting fucked so good, and you still want it harder?" Ravi gave his ass another light slap.

Ravi accelerated his movements, savoring Jaehwan's delightful sounds. The human was trembling, his lips spewing wails and cries, screaming every time Ravi hit his prostate with a forceful thrust.

Ravi was getting close, losing rhythm but keeping up his speed and vigor. Jaehwan was so pretty, so good for him. He wanted to fill him with his release, mark him as his own, keep him forever.

"Please touch me, please," Jaehwan was crying again, ass hitting Ravi's balls with every thrust. "I need to come, so bad, please!"

Ravi was lost, thrusting half a dozen more times before he was coming, pushing deep into Jaehwan's ass, panting as he released long streaks of come into the human.

He pulled out the second he was done, turning Jaehwan around and pulling him to stand against him. He kissed him with abandon, his hand wrapping around the human's cock to jerk him off.

Jaehwan whimpered against the demon's lips, thrusting into his hand, tasting the foreign tongue in his mouth.

The human came with a wail after not longer than a minute, head falling into Ravi's shoulder as he released ribbons of come over their stomachs and Ravi's hand. His body almost slumped to floor, only standing thanks to Ravi's hands that wrapped around his waist.

Ravi kissed him again, sucking gently on Jaehwan's lower lip as they came down from their highs. He only stopped after a long minute of ravishing the taste of Jaehwan's lips, untying his hands hastily before picking him up bridal-style to get him to the bedroom.

Jaehwan sighed as soon as his back hit the mattress, spreading his limbs in exhaustion and closing his eyes.

Ravi was feeling more awake than he had been in the last few days. He was swimming with energy, ready to run a marathon, but there more important things to tend to right now.

"Are you okay?"

Jaehwan opened his eyes, eyeing Ravi for a long moment. "Are _you_ okay? You looked so exhausted, I was worried."

Ravi wanted to cry at the care in Jaehwan's voice. "Never been better. I have enough energy for, like a year."

"That's good. My ass is out of business for the next 6 months."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Jaehwan smiled reassuringly. "I liked it."

Ravi leaned against the wall, too scared to go any closer. He was aching to touch, to hold, to love- he knew Jaehwan wouldn't want things like this. Not now, not when they weren't having sex.

"Thank you for taking care of me. I know I'm not always considerate when I get like this, but I'm glad you still stay with me. I wish I could somehow repay you for everything you do for me, but I don't think anything can compare to this."

Jaehwan's face softened when Ravi spoke, removing the ropes from his wrists without moving his eyes from the demon.

"You don't have to do anything," he whispered. "I'm glad to have you, too. I know sometimes not everything comes easy for you, but you still do your best to look after me. I'm thankful."

Ravi's eyes closed on their own account, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt his chest tightening. _Why is he so sweet?_

"I'm going to take a quick shower," he mumbled eventually. "You can go after me."

Jaehwan didn't say anything when Ravi walked into the personal bathroom.

Ravi showered quickly, not wanting Jaehwan to stay dirty for long. He didn't bother washing his hair, only scrubbing the sweat away from him, using a body wash to make sure he smelled good.

His mind was occupied by the images of Jaehwan. The human was beautiful, no doubt, but there seemed to be more to him. Maybe it was his shining smile that could light up a whole room; maybe it was his sweet, joyful laugh. Whatever it was, it was holding Ravi's chest like a claw, tightening with every moment.

"There are towel by the sink," he threw in Jaehwan's direction as the latter waddled into the bathoom. His ass was blooming red, presumably from Ravi's forceful thrusts. Ravi watched him- half in satisfaction, half in remorse, absolutely smitten either way.

He left him a pair of his own clean sweatpants, a T-shirt, and a sweater, folding his pink sweater and jeans on the corner of the bed. He changed back to his previous clothes, being fairly clean and comfortable. 

Ravi rushed to the kitchen when he realized that it was already past 5, which didn't leave him a lot of time to prepare a whole Christmas dinner for half a dozen guests.

The pots clanked and jangled as the demon started cooking, making a heap of Ramen in one pot, frying pork ribs with BBQ sauce in another. Ravi was never very good at cooking, but thousands of years had their impact on his skills. Within an hour he had several plates ready for serving, including pork ribs, bibimbap, sookjoo namul, sujeonggwa, and candied sweet potatoes. 

Setting the dinner table didn't take long, either, and by 18:50 the dining room was ready.

It was then that Ravi realized Jaehwan never came back.

He found the human cuddled up on the bed, wearing nothing as he breathed quietly. His face was tucked into the side of one of Ravi's pillows, hands laying lax next to his chest, blankets only covering his toes.

Jaehwan's hair was damp, and his face looked angelic in the faint light. There were blooming purple marks on his collarbones, one of Ravi's favorite things, and another set of tiny, red bite marks around one of his nipples.

Ravi felt like crying. 

He sat on the edge of the bed, right in front of sleeping Jaehwan. His hand carded softly through his hair, brushing against his scalp with tenderness. Ravi liked touching him like this, gently. He was scared of the feeling, of the fondness he felt towards the feeble creature. Its been over a century since the last time he was so smitten, so infatuated with someone. 

He released a sigh, burrowing his hand into the soft locks once again.

The demon wasn't one to catch feelings easily, especially not to humans. It's been centuries since he's felt butterflies. And now he was clueless, having distanced himself from everyone else over the last century, trying to mend a heart that was fragile after having it broken thoroughly by someone beloved.

He hoped the human wouldn't stay for long. Ravi knew that if he did, all of the stitches he put in his heart would be ripped open.

**Author's Note:**

> Ravi got a case of The Feels™


End file.
